<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in ocean's heart by rainsunni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447374">in ocean's heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsunni/pseuds/rainsunni'>rainsunni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Being Lost, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Half-Human, Humor, Lies, Magic, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Ocean, Original Character(s), Pirate Captain Kim Hongjoong, Prince Kang Yeosang, Romance, Soft Choi Jongho, Song Mingi is Whipped, Visions in dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsunni/pseuds/rainsunni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Washed up without recollection of her life, Stellamaris is a fish out of water. By the stars she was rescued by a crew of misfits who hide more than they tell. Her dreams become a compass for her. Putting all their lives at risk for the truth. A worthy journey for the lovers of the sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Song Mingi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. { music box }</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Melanies</b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b> Melody By Peter </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Gundry</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Forgotten By Colossal Trailer Music</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Quiet Moon By Laura Vall</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Ocean Lullaby By Colossal Trailer Music</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>The Witch By Peter </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Gundry</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Submersive</b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b> By Michael Maas ft. Christine Hals</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>The Last of Her Kind By Peter </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Gundry</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Shape of Lies By Eternal Eclipse</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Fallen Sailor By Colossal Trailer Music</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>The Pull of the Sea By Colossal Trailer Music</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>In Too Deep By Colossal Trailer Music</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Follow Your Path By Colossal Trailer Music</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Metamorphosis By Peter </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Gundry</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>If you fall I will carry you By </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Efisio</b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b> Cross</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Spear Of Atlantis By Eternal Eclipse</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em><b>The Final Battle </b></em>- <em><b>Epic Orchestral Music By Henrik Airaksinen</b></em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Destiny Falls By Mark Petrie</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Time to Leave this World By Peter </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Gundry</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>A change in the wind By Peter </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Gundry</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Canon By Carlos Alvarez</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Jewel of the Ocean By Peter </b>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>Gundry</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. {Chapter 1} The Great Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins with a terrible storm. It is said in darkness we shine the brightest. A star long dead still warms our flesh. Hope. The name they gave it. It lives in a crew of fools who dare challenge the wild seas.</p><p>Their ship, Aurora, braves the waves as she is sailed through them. Taking every hit as means to protect the men on board. A group of eight. All different yet the same. They seek their own treasures, but fight as one through their troubles. </p><p>Their Captain holds the wheel steady while the others grip the ropes of the wailing sails. Together they shout over the howls of the wind. They bite back at the water that drowns them. They hold no fear. </p><p>They stare ahead into the depths of a wall of sea. Death is light in their minds. A beacon for adventure. They shake hands with the Ripper and bid him farewell. <em>Till next time goodman!</em></p><p>The wave crashes upon them, taking down the ship. The surface goes quite, but not for long. Fate and luck are on their side. </p><p>Sweet Aurora reigns triumph as she emerges from the depths. All her men still have beating hearts. The cold may nibble at their skin. Nothing too rash. They'll live for another dawn. </p><p>The waters regain their tranquility as the clouds part. A star filled sky is reflected onto the liquefied glass. The world has returned to normal. Though something feels off putting. Perhaps the pirates weren't the only ones being carried by the waves. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"If I shall leave now, let my song be heard! For it will be my last."</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>The young sun rises from the East. Stretching his arms over his ocean. He offers his light for only a day. Enough for them to seek land.</p><p>"San! Where shall we head to?" The sandy brunette squints as he looks towards the heavens. In the crow's-nest, a man with ink hair stands. He observers the grand body of water with his spyglass. He doesn't take long to respond to his Captain.</p><p>"Land ahead! Keep her sailing North." </p><p>"Aye!" The young Captain rejoices prompting the others to join in. Whoops and hollering fill the early hours of the day. Their small celebration makes the sun smile brighter. As if sharing their joy.</p><p>After quite a distance, the land San spotted enlarges from a mere smudge. Panning out into a grand piece of rock and vegetation. The men look in awe. Land had become a rarity on their journey. It was taken with gratitude to come upon sight of it. </p><p>"Ready the anchor!" Their dusky haired leader announces. Two of his crew follow through with the job. "Drop it!" At his shout the metal weight is let go into the deep blue sea. The ship steadies herself, solely rocking with the gentle waves. </p><p>"What now, Cap?" A shirtless crew member questions as his Captain walks away from his post. "Jongho, my boy! We venture into the territory of course," The young pirate crosses his sun-kissed arms with a raised brow. </p><p>The oblivious Captain messes with the rope that secures their small rowboat. Once the knot is undone, he lowers the craft onto the waters. When he turns around he is puzzled by his crew. </p><p>"Oh! Cheer up, men! It won't take long. A quick search of the land for resources and trinkets,"</p><p>"I believe the last time, you sailed with your life and LEFT US FOR THE RIPPER TO TAKE!" The oldest of the crew scolded. The others nodded in agreement.</p><p>A misunderstanding on their part. The young Captain panicked and he accidently turned Aurora away from the shore. Guilt had squeezed his heart and so he returned back. In a very heroic way-if he may add. The crew begs to differ. Agreeing that their fellow mate deserves a favourable punishment. </p><p>"Men, is this necessary?" The lad's boots balance on a flimsy piece of wood. "Cap! Imagine the water is not below but instead a puff of clouds."<br/>"Mingi good sir, I beg you not share your imaginative ideals right now," </p><p>"Take it with a grain of salt, darling Captain!" The fiery haired man waved goodbye as the poor soul was shaken off the plank. A chorus of laughter rang through the air along with the Captain's scream. </p><p>It was all child's play. A bonding of sorts for the unrelated brothers. No ill intentions are ever present. </p><p>Despite the one missing person, the others pick up on their jobs. Checking and repairing their bruised vessel.</p><p>Out on the serene tide, the soaked man rows towards the shore. When he's close to the shallow, he steps out of the boat. He grasps onto the bow and pulls the rest of the way. </p><p>He takes in the land with admiration. Loving the rich green of the palm trees and white sand. He begins his trek into the overgrowth. <br/><br/></p><p>The sun has moved to its highest point in the sky. The Captain comes back to shore empty handed. All that the island provided was a pretty sight. A fool's gold for travelers of the seven seas. He bellows a sarcastic laugh as curses fill his head. </p><p>He marches over to the beached boat when a foreign feeling overcomes him. The rope slips from his hands in that moment. He looks out into the sea. Aurora is still anchored ahead. He then turns to observe the west of the shoreline. Nothing is out of the ordinary. He averts his attention to the east. He could not believe his eyes. </p><p>Feet away something laid there. As he steadily drew closer. The outline became a person. He picked up his pace in concern for the being. He stopped five footfalls away. It was a woman who he had discovered. </p><p>He was swift with taking off his coat and carefully draping it over her naked self. He squatted down looking over to see if she breathed. Her chest rose and fell calmly. Her skin was untouched except for her lips. They were dried over. </p><p>"Madame, can you hear me?" He softly questioned. When she didn't respond, he repeated with a little more volume. After two failed attempts he began to panic. He looked towards the horizon. The ship's silhouette grounded his thoughts. He will not leave without the madame. He was certain of it.</p><p>He took in a breath and gently announced to the unconscious lady of his next actions. </p><p>"Madame, I apologize but I must carry you to my ship. You are in danger if I do not take action. I have no ill intentions with your body nor will my men. I promise you that." </p><p>"That is very gentlemanly of you."</p><p>His eyes widened at her voice. Her words rolled off her tongue like a song. "Do not be frightened, pirate. I'm afraid you have met me at my weakest. My bite is not as strong, but my words ring worse." His eyes spoke for him as they blinked continuously. </p><p>A small teasing smile lifted up her soft features. "Do me one favor before I am to board your vessel," "W-what do you wish for?" "I did not know I spoke to a star." The young man blushed at the comparison. He cleared his throat to rephrase when she saved his tongue. </p><p>"Fetch me some water. I am quite parched." </p><p>
  <em>Of course! How could I be such a fool! Finding a washed up human who clearly lacks day to day necessities.</em>
</p><p>He searches his belt where his sword and canteen are placed. He unbinds the tie of the wooden container. He offers it to her. She takes a sniff and refuses immediately. </p><p>"Is there something wrong, Madame?" </p><p>"Your water will not do. That is what I desire." She points towards the sea. </p><p>In a flash of lightning, the man understands. Without any hesitancy, he dumps out his water and refills it with the tide. He returns to her side and helps her drink the necessity. </p><p>She gulps down the water with feist. Once done she smiles up at him in gratitude. </p><p>"May I now take you to my ship?" </p><p>"May I know your name first?" She tilts her head mischievous. He nods with a small smile of his own. "Father called me the center of the broad world. Unfortunately it was a bit lengthy in my mother's opinion, so they compromised with Hongjoong." </p><p>"What a marvelous name." Her words drew into a whisper as her eyes drifted close.</p><p>Hongjoong was careful to pick her up from the sand. He made sure she was covered well before carrying her to his rowboat. He took the liberty to set sail towards Aurora. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"That day when Apollo slowly killed me; an even brighter star held me."</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. {Chapter 2} Maiden Aboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>You dare to disobey me. Witness the storms I will bring to you, </em>
      <em>Stellamaris</em>
      <em>.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>My body jolts upward as my lungs expand. I take in a deep gasp. My heart drums against the bones of their cage. The whispers fade away. Leaving me in a state of complete fear. </p><p>My eyes adjust to the faint light that illuminates the space. The room sways. <em>How peculiar. </em>I make sense of my whereabouts, stashing away the nightmare for now.</p><p>I lay in a pool of water. White marble entraps my body and the aqua. Above me a circular hole lets the light shine through. I reach up to touch the thin threads of sunlight. I smile. Overcome with relief that I was able to feel the warmth again. </p><p>I grip the edges of the stone and slowly lift myself up. The seawater splashes underneath my movements. While the few drops that cling to me, slide down my bare skin. I stand upright, but my balance is unsteady. I'm not used to my legs just yet. </p><p>
  <em>All in due time.</em>
</p><p>I muster the strength to slowly put my leg onto the other side. My toes wiggle upon the smooth texture. It feels strange. I steady the leg and place my weight onto it as I lift my other leg. I successfully stand on my two feet. I internally praise myself. </p><p>
  <em>Job well done, Mar! Now for walking.</em>
</p><p>Humans made it seem easy. The way they danced and ran across the shores. If they could do it, so should I. I take one step forward and my body goes along with it. I slam into the wooden wall making a pained groan to slip past my lips. I place my hands against the structure and push my body off it. </p><p>I go stumbling into the other wall. This time my back stiffens with pain. I sigh fixing my legs upright. <em>I can walk. I have to.</em> I take a step and this time my weight does not throw me off. My other foot moves ahead of the other. I beam at my accomplishment. I turn my attention to the shape that isn't attached to the walls. That must be the entrance. </p><p>Slowly I pivot on my feet. "Right foot, left foot." I whisper as I walk over to the carved out wood. I look down at the circular bulb and pull on it.<em> Hm, maybe if I turn it.</em> I turn the odd looking shape opening the entrance. I peek around it and something familiar greets me.</p><p>I walk through the shape and admire the grand bed that's situated in the middle of the room. I get closer and run my fingers along the soft surface. My eyes widen in amazement.</p><p>
  <em>Is this what clouds are made of? Have the humans kept this hidden from us all this time. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly a loud laugh pierces my eardrums. I whip my head towards another entrance. My fingers slip away from the material and to my side. Walking has become less difficult now. I make it to the shape with ease and open it effortlessly. I venture through the dim lit hallway. The sound from before has grown into a chorus of other voices. </p><p>I halt before two entrances. The noises bled through from the other side. Driven by my curiosity, I courageously part the shapes open. Strong beams of Apollo blind me at first. I blink giving my eyes time to focus. My vision clears and I stare in awe. </p><p>Sails that resemble clouds flap harmoniously in the wind. They are tied down to pillars of wood. The same rich wood that covers the expanse of the floor. Seagulls circle the sky. Their calls are annoyingly blissful. I walk further onto the opened space. The wind brushes through my hair. I close my eyes and feel my muscles relax. </p><p>"Ah!" I snap my eyes open at the shout. A man's bare back greets me. I tilt my head in confusion. "Captain! The naked woman is awake," A voice bellows from above my head. I look up and admire the inked haired man causally perched up there. He shows no fear despite him being closer to the heavens. <em>That looks like fun.</em></p><p>I avert my attention back to the ground where now more men have appeared. They avoid my eyes. Finding their soiled boots more pleasant to look at.<br/><em>Is there a reason behind their behavior? Am I the cause? Oh, where are my manners! </em></p><p>I take a step when my foot slips forward. I yelp expecting the next blossom of pain, but it never occured. I stare up to find fire inches from my face. Rich brown eyes peek from between their flames. "Pretty," A hue of pink dusts their cheeks. <em>They must have read my mind or did my tongue betray me. </em>My body is carefully lifted upright and the person's touch leaves me. </p><p>I make sense of the being. I never encountered such a human. Much less a man. </p><p>"Madame!" I turn to the new voice. Another man with hair the color of sand. His face is familiar. "Here," He swiftly takes off his coat draping it over my shoulders. I grip the material taken aback on why he gifted me such a thing.</p><p>"Come on, let's find you some clothes," "Clothes?"</p><p>The corner of his mouth lifts up, "Yes, as lovely as you are. You need protection from the harsh sun and rain. It can be quite a nuisance above the surface than it is below." My mind took a second to analyze his face. The soft yet sharp features bestowed upon him. <em>I've seen it from somewhere, but where-oh!</em></p><p>"Hongjoong?" He hums nodding to the name. "We can introduce ourselves more once you're clothed." He points to where I had come from. I walked ahead, being mindful of my footing. The man shouted to the other men before his steps echoed behind mine.</p><p>I was led back into the room with the bed of clouds. Hongjoong walked over to another entrance. I grew curious as to why the room was tiny. Not fit enough for a human. "Why does that entrance open to such a tiny room?" He looks back at me and then to the tiny living quarters. He laughs not returning an answer. I grow confused. </p><p>"Why do you laugh?" He looks over his shoulder once more before shaking his head. "I do not understand and quite frankly it's frustrating."  I shake off his dark burgundy ombre coat. Crossing my arms over my chest. He sighs, turning around fully. He's surprised, but he quickly regains his demeanor. "Here," He extends out his hands with items in them. I grab them and examine the contents. The material is light. </p><p>"They're called tops and bottoms. I am afraid I don't have undergarments. The vest there shall do you some good. They might be big on you." </p><p>"I doubt. You are quite dainty." </p><p>He raises his hands up with a scoff. "Now don't go shooting bullets into my ego. Not without a name, Madame." </p><p>"Stellamaris. I prefer Mar if you don't mind, pirate."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>When humans fell to Gaia, they chose to run instead of crawl.</em>"</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looking for adventure ! Hope you enjoy !! Leave kudos and comments ❁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>